


It Won't Change Me and You

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: America, M/M, Vacation, brief mentions of lilo, trip around america, updates on lilo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[The Sequel of 18]</p>
<p> Or when Harry and Niall finally take their trip to America.</p>
<p>“So, I found this waterfall…”</p>
<p>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”</p>
<p>"We jump on three right?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"1, 2, 3!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Change Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think that I would write a sequel but when a new album comes out, I get inspiration. So without further ado, welcome to the sequel of 18!

"You know what, I'm tired of your crap."

"Niall..."

"No Harry, you shut your trap and let me talk."

"..."

"I'm sorry, you're just impossible and this needed to be done."

"So you felt the need to grab a chair and stand on it to make yourself taller?"

"Shut up you giant."

"Never babe never. Now get down before you fall."

"You would like that wouldn't you."

"Not unless you fall into my arms instead."

"How about your bed?"

"...That can be arranged sir."

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
